Howling Voice
Class Abilities R O O K I E * Ear Buds -- Loud noises have no effect on you. * Gibberish -- You and all others with Howling Voice speak and understand a language of pure gibberish. * Soundcheck -- Let out a silent scream which creates an audio map of your surroundings, reveals the number of living creatures, and allows you to manipulate sound waves within 5 yards of you. This ability must be channeled. * Screech -- Let out a jarring noise which causes intense ear pain to 1 target within 5 yards. There is a 50% chance that all targets within 5 yards will also experience ear ringing so intense that it drowns out all other sounds for 10 seconds. * House Call -- Let out a shout which can be heard from camp no matter your location. E X P E R T * War Cry -- Yell so loud it interrupts the action of 1 target within 5 yards. * Ventriloquist -- Make your voice seem as if it originates from a different location, effectively increasing your active area by 15 yards and allowing you to use an extra voice attack at the same time as your first. * Megaphone -- Make your speech loud enough to be clearly heard over an area of 45 yards. * Sky Police -- Scream at an airborne object up to 45 yards away, forcing it to drop out of the sky with your sound waves. * Unrelenting Shout -- Make a noise so loud it punts 1 object away from you for a distance of up to 15 yards. * Encore -- Let out a sound which pulls 1 target within 15 yards towards it source. M A S T E R * Howler -- Bottle 1 voice attack inside an object that releases when broken. Up to 5 howlers can exist at a time. * Metronome -- Create a wall of sound waves thick enough to neutralize an incoming object. this ability must be channeled. * BWOM -- Let out a bellow so intense and deep that the ground within 1.5 yards rumbles beneath you. * Death Note -- Let out a noise so low that it can cause a headache, nausea, and eventual unconsciousness to targets exposed within an area of 10 yards of you, but cannot be heard. This ability must be channeled * Pitch Perfect -- Control the vibration of your voice to such an intricate degree that it causes a non-living object within 5 yards of you to vibrate like jello. There is also a 50% chance that the object will shatter. * Echochamber -- Create an invisible 5 yard field that causes sounds to bounce around. Bounced voice abilities have a 30% of re-targeting beings within the echochamber up to 4 times. (Roll 100 each attempt @ 1-70 failure) * Celestial Cry -- '''Your voice rips a crack in space, banishing an attack. The attack will escape back into reality after 3 mins. ''G R A N D M A S T E R'' * '''Audacity -- You can hear and speak while sleeping. * Demonic -- You've grown a second vocal chamber, allowing you two attacks at once. * Screamtrain -- Carry yourself with traveling sound waves by letting out an endless scream, allowing you supersonic speed. However, you can only go one direction at a time. This ability must be channeled. Grand Masters of Howling Voice: ''-- None'' Addon Abilities • Rookie | Addon -- Howling Voice --'' '''Sound and Color:' When using your element, you may customize the aesthetic appearance of your abilities. This affects the element’s visibility only. {Rookie 200} | Addon -- Howling Voice -- 'Auditorium:' Greetings and Encore now have an active area of 45 yards and BWOM now has an active area of 10 yards. • Expert | Addon -- Howling Voice --'' '''Secret Service:' Howler also allows you to talk through an object like a communication device. {Expert 300} | Addon -- Howling Voice --'' '''Pale Wail:' A cry in pain can numb one of your injuries and stun an enemy for up to 5 seconds. {Expert 300} • Master | Addon -- Howling Voice -- 'Symposium:' An indefinite number of Howlers can exist at a time. | Addon -- Howling Voice --'' '''Temporal Cry': Scream yourself out of reality, changing your form to one that cannot harm, or be harmed. This ability must be channeled. | Addon -- Howling Voice --'' '''Forecaster:' Scream away the weather in your immediate vicinity. This ability must be channeled. {Master 400} | Addon -- Howling Voice -- 'Shrieking Abyss:' Echochamber now contains all targeted elemental abilities. However, bounced abilities controlled by a target can only be rolled by them. {Grand Master 500} • Grand Master | Addon -- Howling Voice --'' '''Antidecimal': Your Howling Voice abilities work even whilst you cannot breathe or control your own body. {Grand Master 500} Ability Troubleshooting: • Elemental Color of Use: '''Sound waves are normally invisible, however, you can customize their visibility with Sound And Color.' • Howling Voice doesn't inherently enhance your hearing ability. • '''Greetings' only reveals the number of living targets, it does not reveal their identity or exact location. • Gibberish cannot be learned by others, however, it can be understood by Shapeshifters who have shapeshifted into the form of a Howling Voice user. • War Cry cannot be stacked unless the user also knows Demonic. • You can create as many Howlers as you like. • Secret Service objects will only connect to you, meaning a non-user can communicate with you through an object, but a non-user cannot communicate with a non-user through an object. • You can perform voice actions with this element despite any speaking disabilities unless your mouth or airways are forced shut. • BWOM can be used to trip targets by making the ground vibrate. • Falling unconscious from the use of Death Note takes about 10 minutes, as it does in real life. • When using Echochamber, each individual type of attack has 4 attempts to reactivate. • Screamtrain cannot move around obstacles or carry others. C A N N O T S : ' Use Temptress Exclusive Abilities || Permanently Deafen Target ' Extra Move-Sets with Paired Elements: All Applicable -- Progression Overview • Rookie • Expert • Master • Grand Master Useful Items for this Element • Magic Whistle Instead of screaming, blow through a tiny instrument! Types can include whistles, kazoos, pan pipes, recorders, and death whistles. Cost: { 200 } '' ''Location: { Unavailable } F.A.Q. Q.) * Q.) * Q.) * __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__